Gakuen Alice: A new life
by animeaddict11
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a 16 year old girl, is going to study at Alice Academy where her parents, Yuka and Shiki were great legends. Later, she knew that she was engaged to a boy named Natsume Hyuuga. Will she have a happy future with Natsume? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1 : New Girl in the Academy

This is my First Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction! ^^

I do not own Gakuen Alice Characters! .

I'm not good in summaries! T^T

**Chapter 1: New Girl in the Academy**

"But I don't want to go to school. I'm gonna get bullied again!" a cute little girl with Hazel brown eyes said.

"You have to, Mikan. And Hotaru might be there." Her loving mother teased.

"Really? Hotaru's gonna be there? When am I gonna start, Mom?" Mikan said.

"On September 1st." Her mother said.

Mikan looked at her calendar. It was already August 29th.

"Wait! Did we already buy things for school?" Mikan asked.

"I already did, Honey. But I thought you don't want to go to school?" Her mother said.

"Well, I guess I can start a new year at a new school. Right, Dad?" Mikan said.

"Right, kiddo." Her father said.

Mikan Sakura, a 16 year old, is going to study at Alice Academy. Her parents were Yuka and Shiki Sakura, who were great legends at the Academy. Mikan has mostly the nullification but she didn't know that she had the Stealing and Insertion Alice which were rare types of Alice.

While Mikan is at her room, Yuka and Shiki talked about the betrothal of their daughter to Izumi Hyuuga's son, Natsume Hyuuga.

_Flashback_

_Yuka and Izumi are close friends since high school. When Yuka was giving birth to Mikan, Izumi went over and helped her. Yuka owned Izumi a huge debt for helping her during her troubled times._

"_Izumi, you have a son don't you?" Yuka asked._

"_Yes, Yuka. A boy. Why?" Izumi replied._

"_Well… I was just thinking. What if your son and my daughter… well…. Be married at the right time…." Yuka said._

"_I think that's a good idea. But why did you think of that?" Izumi asked._

"_Well…. You helped me a lot during my troubled times. Even at Mikan's birth. I wanted to repay those good things you've done to me." Yuka said._

"_Well, I appreciate of that. However, Are you sure that you wanted to wed my son to your daughter?" Izumi asked._

"_Yes. I'm sure. I wished they would have a great relationship what we also had in high school." Yuka said._

_Izumi agreed to this deal and so is Shiki. From that day, Mikan Sakura was betrothed to Izumi's son, Natsume Hyuuga. _

_End of Flashback_

**Mikan's POV**

_Oh boy, I'm going to a new school! I wish I could make new friends there! _I thought.

I looked at my bed and saw my new uniform which my Mom and Dad bought for me.

It looks great and cool!

"I wish Hotaru is there. How I missed her." I said.

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure Mikan will agree on this, darling?" Shiki asked.

"I hope so. Maybe she will accept it. Don't worry. We know our daughter. She will be Natsume's Fian-.." Yuka replied.

Yuka broke out when she saw Mikan listening to their conversation.

"Mikan…." Shiki said.

"What? I'm already engaged? With this Natsume boy?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Now, Mikan. We were gonna tell you about it. You were already betrothed to my friend's son after you were born. I owned my friend a huge debt of helping me during my troubled times. One day, Mikan… you will know how to love Natsume just like your father and I." Yuka explained.

Mikan calmed down and realized that her mother did that because of the generosity of her friend. She doesn't want her mother to be sad. So, she agreed to this deal.

"Maybe one day, you will meet your Fiancé. So, you have to be ready." Yuka said.

"Yes, Mother." Mikan replied.

Mikan enjoyed her last few days before going to her new school.

**Mikan's POV**

_!_

"WAH!" I shouted.

I turned off my alarm clock and looked at my calendar. It is already September 1st! My first day of my new school! I bathe and wear my new uniform. I was so excited going down to the kitchen.

"Morning Mother! Morning Daddy! " I greeted and kissed them.

"Morning, sunshine." Dad said.

"You're early. Excited?" Mom asked.

"Yeah! I might able to see Hotaru again!" I said.

"Well, here are your pancakes." Mom said as she put my plate on the table.

"Wow! Pancakes! You're the best Mom!" I hugged her and ate my pancakes.

"As soon as you're done, I'll go get the car." Dad said.

As I finished my breakfast, I went outside and Dad was waiting for me at the car. I kissed Mom and went to the car.

_New School here I come!_

**Normal POV**

As they arrived at the Academy, Mikan was excited and saw the sign ALICE ACADEMY.

They went to the Principal's Office and Mikan had to stay in the guest room while Shiki and the Principal were talking.

At the guest room, she saw someone sleeping. It was a boy. Mikan looked closer and when she was looking, the boy suddenly woke up and pushed Mikan down.

"Who are you?" The boy with crimson eyes said.

"Let… go of…me!" Mikan said as she struggled.

While they were arguing, the glass in the room suddenly came in through the window.

"Ruka, perfect timing. Help me with this girl." The boy said.

"What happened here?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up, she was there. Looking at me." The boy said.

"Will you please let me go?" Mikan shouted.

As Mikan was struggling, Shiki and the principal entered the room.

"Oi!" The principal said.

"Let's go!" The boy said.

"DDDDDaaaddddddddddyyyyyyyyy!" Mikan yelled as she hugged her father.

"Hey, you forgot this." The boy handed out her skirt.

"Catch you later, Polkadot." They both escaped and Mikan looked what he meant.

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

At the house, Yuka was preparing lunch. Then the doorbell rang. She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Long time no see, Yuka." The lady said.

"Izumi? How are you?" Yuka asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to visit you because of the enrollment at the Academy." Izumi said.

"What? At the Academy?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah. My son is studying there. By the way, Where's my soon-to-be daughter-in-law?" Izumi said happily.

"Well, She's at-…" Yuka broke off when she saw Shiki's car.

"Shiki! Look who's here!" Yuka shouted.

When Shiki saw who it was, He was surprised to see Izumi again.

"Izumi. Good to see you. Come in." Shiki said.

At the living room, Shiki, Yuka and Izumi talked. Yuka had brought out coffee and cakes for eating.

"Where did you go, Shiki? You seemed to be in a bad mood when you came home." Izumi teased.

Shiki explained what happened at the guest room with Mikan and a boy.

"What boy? Does he have crimson Eyes?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Shiki replied.

Izumi giggled and said, "Looks like your daughter has met her fiancé."

"WHAT? Your son is studying there?" Shiki exclaimed.

"Shiki, calm down." Yuka said.

"I apologize of my son's attitude." Izumi said.

"Izumi, it's okay. Maybe Natsume was surprised to see a girl inside the guest room. Wait. What is Natsume doing there?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know. I forgot to ask that to the Principal." Shiki said.

"I think my son didn't control his Alice again." Izumi said.

"What is your son's Alice?" Yuka asked.

"My Alice. Fire." Izumi replied.

Mikan was already shy to enter her classroom when Narumi, her homeroom teacher came and asked,

"Why don't you come in?"

"I'm getting nervous. I don't know if they will accept me or not." Mikan said.

"Don't worry. Why don't we go in together?" Narumi smiled.

When they entered the classroom, He introduced Mikan in front of the class.

"Hello! My name's Sakura Mikan. It's nice to meet you."

"You will be sitting next to that guy!" Narumi was pointing at Natsume.

When Mikan and Natsume got eye contact, the atmosphere became cold.

**Natsume's POV**

When that Bastard Narumi entered the class, he introduced to us the new student.

"Hello! My name's Sakura Mikan. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"You will be sitting next to that guy!" Narumi was pointing at me.

When we got eye contact with that polkadot, the atmosphere turned cold.

I turned my gaze outside the window and she sat beside me.

_Why does this girl have to sit beside me? _

**Mikan's POV**

When I introduced myself in front of the class, Narumi-sensei assigned me a seat.

I saw Hotaru seated next to the boy named Ruka whom I encounter this morning.

Then, I turned to where Narumi-sensei assigned me.

I was assigned next to the boy with the crimson eyes whom I also encounter this morning.

I got eye contact with the guy but he turned his gaze outside the window.

I didn't have any choice but to endure his tease against me.

When I went to my seat, I heard rumors.

"_Why does that girl sit with HIM?"_

"_She doesn't belong here."_

"_Who does Narumi-sensei think she is?"_

I sat beside him and didn't bother to talk to him.

**Normal POV **

RRRRIIINNNNGGGG!

"Okay, class we will have a new lesson tomorrow. So please prepare. See you tomorrow!" Narumi said as he left the class.

"Oi, Baka!" A girl said.

Mikan knew who it was. She turned her head and smiled. It was Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Mikan was about to hug her but Hotaru blasted Mikan away from her with her Baka gun."Why are you even here, Baka?" Hotaru asked.

"Ouch. Well, I transferred here coz back in my old school; I was used of being bullied. They said that I'm different." Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan, what is your Alice anyway?" a girl asked.

"Well, my parents said that I inherited my father's Alice, The Nullification Alice." Mikan explained.

Everyone was shocked to hear her Alice. They knew that having a student with Nullification is very rare. They heard about news of a certain student who became a legend in the academy. The student's Alice was Nullification. Hotaru knew who it was because that person is Mikan's father.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikan puzzled.

"Well, having a student with Nullification is very rare. We tried asking the whole population of the school but unfortunately nobody has except you." A girl explained.

"We only knew 1 person who has the Nullification Alice. That is Yagami Shiki." A boy continued.

"He is Mikan's father." Hotaru said.

Everybody was surprised to hear about that. Mikan's father was a legend in the academy. Mikan didn't know that her father was so popular. After that event, they all started to go home. Mikan waited for her father. Then suddenly a car showed up in front of her. Mikan was confused of who's the driver. The window suddenly rolled down and revealed the driver. It was the boy with the crimson eyes.

"Hop in, polkadot." The boy said.

"No way! Besides my father will be fetching me." Mikan said.

"Your father will not pick you up. Hop in!" the boy shouted.

"No Thank you! I'll be waiting for my father." Mikan replied.

"It's getting dark, polka." The boy teased.

Mikan had no choice but to follow. She hopped in and the boy drove to her house. _How did he_ _know that I live here?_ Mikan thought. As Mikan left the car, the front door opened.

"Mikan! It's good that you're here. Hurry up upstairs and change." Yuka said.

"What's the big commotion mother?" Mikan said confused.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Natsume. Have dinner with us. Your mother's here." Shiki said.

"Natsume? He's Natsume?" Mikan exclaimed.

What happened to Dinner?

Please review this chapter! :D

Stay tuned for the second chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : The Meeting

Here's the second chapter! ^^

Hope you liked this! ^^

**Chapter 2: The Dinner**

_Recap: Mikan Sakura, a 16 year old, is going to study at Alice Academy. Her parents were Yuka and Shiki Sakura, who were great legends at the Academy. Later she knew that her father was so popular at her new school. She encountered a boy with the crimson eyes and a boy named Ruka. Upon going home, Mikan waited for her father but the boy with crimson eyes suddenly drove her to her house. How did he know that I live here? Mikan thought. When she left the car, her mother waited her at the front door. "Thanks for bringing her home, Natsume. Have dinner with us. Your mother's here." Shiki said. Mikan was surprised that her fiancé is not other than the boy with the crimson eyes whom she encountered._

"Natsume? He's Natsume?" Mikan exclaimed.

"What's wrong, polka?" Natsume said.

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't exactly know my own fiancé." Mikan said this and went upstairs to change.

"Natsume. Good! You can drive me home after dinner." His mother Izumi said.

**Mikan's POV**

_What the hell? That was Natsume? And he dared call me polkadot in front of my parents!_ Mikan thought.

I changed my uniform to my pink dress with my hair untied. I hurried downstairs to dinner and meet my soon to be mother-in-law, Izumi Hyuuga.

She was beautiful and had the crimson eyes Natsume has. No wonder my mother had such a beautiful and good friend.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Hyuuga." I greeted.

"Let's not be too formal, Mikan. Call me Mom." Izumi said as she smiled at Mikan.

"Uhm. Okay, Mom." Mikan said with a red face.

"Natsume, come inside. Let's have dinner!" Shiki said.

Natsume was outside parking his car. When he entered, I turned my gaze to my parents and listening to their conversation.

**Natsume's POV**

After I parked my Volvo, I heard my name called my soon-to-be father-in-law. I sighed and entered the house.

I saw the brunette in her pink dress with her hair untied.

_Shit! She's so beautiful._ I thought.

I felt my cheeks blushed. _Stop thinking about something stupid!_ I thought.

"Oi Nat-kun! Come on! Your dinner is getting cold." My mother said.

"Alright!" I replied.

**Normal POV**

Natsume sat beside her mother. They prayed the prayer before meals and ate.

"Wow! The chicken's good Honey!" Shiki said.

"Yeah! Even the mashed potato. Since when did you make good food?" Izumi teased.

"Haha! After we left for high school, I started learning it by myself with a help of course." Yuka replied.

The three adults where having the time of their lives while Mikan and Natsume ate silently.

"I'm done. Can I be excuse?" Mikan said coldly.

"Uh.. yes dear." Yuka said.

Mikan left with a serious face while Natsume saw her left. "I'm done too."

Natsume went out and left the adults confused.

"Hay.. kids… they will learn." Izumi said.

"I wonder what happened to Mikan. She was jolly this afternoon and now she looks gloomy." Yuka said.

"Don't worry, darling. Natsume's gonna follow Mikan. He won't leave Mikan. After all, Mikan is his fiancée." Shiki said.

"I think you're right." Yuka said.

/

**Mikan's POV**

I went to the park which is a walk away from home. I sat in the swing and thought of the event happened.

"(_sigh) _Why does this happened to me? I thought I was having the happiest day of my life. Meeting Hotaru again, Meeting new friends in school and have a happy future with my fiancé. Now, I met my fiancé, I don't know if I'm gonna have a happy future with him." I said.

I looked at the scenery and got dizzy. I felt I was hot like I was inside an oven. I was feeling sick. I got up and started going home. I was wobbling at the sidewalk. I saw a familiar face in the distance "Nat-su-me…" I fell and lose conscious.

**Natsume's POV**

After dinner at Polka's house, I went outside and saw Polka walking to the playground.

"Nah, it's gonna be waste of time to follow you…" I said.

30 mins have passed and she's still not here. I started worrying about her. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her.

I started looking for her and I saw her. She was wobbling towards me. I heard she called my name.. "Nat-su-me.." She fell and I caught her. She felt hot. She was sick. So, I brought her home, carrying like a princess.

/

As Natsume entered the house, the adults were so worried.

"What happened to Mikan?" her mother said.

"I think she's sick. I'll get her into her room." Natsume said.

"I'll call the doctor." Shiki said and was about to call the doctor when Izumi said,

"I'll take care of her. You forgot Shiki that I was the one who took care of Yuka while you're gone. So it's my turn to take care of Mikan. I'll be leaving Natsume here to look over her."

"Thank you, Izumi." Yuka said as she hugged Izumi.

/

At Mikan's bedroom, Natsume put her down in her bed. Mikan was soaking wet. He doesn't want him to take off her clothes. So, he called his mom.

"Mom, Mikan's soaking wet." Natsume said.

"So that's why you called me. Go outside first Natsume. I have to check on Mikan." His mother said.

Natsume went outside and lean on the wall. He put his hands in his face and stared at the ground. _Why did I let her go there on her own?_ Natsume thought. Yuka entered Mikan's bedroom and helped Izumi on changing Mikan.

**Izumi's POV**

"Let me check her temperature." I got a thermometer in my bag and put it in her armpit.

"So that's why she's been gloomy." Yuka said.

"Maybe it was just stress. Or something. Don't worry it's gonna be alright." I replied.

After 5 mins, I got the temperature of Mikan. She got 40 degrees. I saw breathing heavily. She needs to sweat. _I know my son will not abandon her if I let him guard her tonight._ I thought.

"Yuka, I hope you have sheets of bedding for Mikan. 'Coz she needs to sweat. Natsume will be here until Mikan is better. I suppose I'm gonna give a call to the Principal tomorrow." I said.

"Thank you so much, Izumi. You're really a great friend." Yuka hugged me and I hugged her back.

**Normal POV**

"Natsume!" Izumi called.

"Yes, mother?" Natsume replied.

"I'm going to call the Principal tomorrow for excusing you and Mikan in school tomorrow. I'm leaving you here to guard Mikan." Izumi said.

"Yes, mother. What about Aoi?" Natsume asked.

"Aoi? Who's Aoi?" Yuka said.

"My daughter. Natsume's little sister. I gave birth to her when I was 25 years old. You were still not here that time so I didn't have the chance to tell you about it. Anyway, I'll be going home to check on Aoi. Be good here, Natsume. Control yourself." Izumi said.

"Yes, mother." Natsume replied.

As Yuka and Izumi went downstairs, Natsume entered Mikan's bedroom. He saw Mikan breathing heavily. He holds her hands to let her know that He's there for her.

Mikan opens her eyes slowly and said, "Nat-su-me.. Thank you…." "No problem, polka."

"Can you call me by my Na—.." Mikan said when she heard Natsume called her name.. "Mikan"

Mikan smiled. "Will you be staying here tonight?" "Yes. Sleep, Mikan." Mikan was happy because she knew that Natsume will be there for her. Mikan now accepts Natsume as her fiancé.

"After this, I will be a proper fiancé to you, Mikan." Natsume said.

"Don't be. I just like the… way… you …are….." Mikan smiled and doze off to sleep.

/

Sorry if it's short. On the next chapter will be more exciting.

After Mikan's sickness, Natsume became more close to his fiancée. After 6 months, Mikan and Natsume will have their first date at the amusement park! They will ride roller coaster, enter the haunted house and ride on a Ferris wheel in the end.

Will they have the perfect moment in their first date? ^/^


	3. Chapter 3: The Exam and Date

Here's the third Chapter…

Sorry it took so long.. Got to many stuff to do at school…

The second chapter was kinda short…and I know how you guys felt about the second.. I was too stupid to not realize it.. I somehow jumped the story… Gomenasai! (Sorry!)

/

**Chapter 3: The Exam and The Date at the Amusement Park**

After Mikan's sickness, Natsume introduced Mikan as his fiancée in front of the class. Natsume's fan girls were shocked to hear about this news. Hotaru pulled Mikan out of the classroom.

"Thanks for not giving me this news, Mikan!" Hotaru said angrily.

"Gomenasai, Hotaru… I didn't know that my fiancé is my classmate. After what happened to me, I accepted him as my fiancé. At first, he was rude and so irritating but now, he's not," Mikan said.

Hotaru sighed. She could not get angry at her best friend.

"Okay but Promise me if that guy hurt you, come look for me." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, you're the best!" Mikan replied.

The two best friends entered the classroom and Narumi-sensei was announcing something.

"Class, there will be a Math test next week. So I'll be expecting everyone to have a passing grade." Narumi said.

**Mikan's POV**

_Oh no! An Exam?_ I said to herself.

"What's the matter Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"She always flunked at Math. That's why she's like that." Hotaru said.

"No worries. I'll pass this test." I said.

_I can't ask Natsume to teach me. I have to do this on my own._

"Hey Hotaru, can you teach me Math?" I whispered to Hotaru.

"Sorry, Mikan. I can't I'm already teaching Nonoko and Anna." Hotaru said.

"I see." I said. _So, I really have to study hard._

I looked at Natsume. He was talking to his best friend, Ruka. I totally forgot how smart Natsume is. I can't rely on him always. He can be my inspiration. I was determined to study. I went out of the classroom and headed to the Library.

**Natsume's POV**

I looked at Mikan and was about to ask her but I stopped when Nonoko asked her.

"What's the matter Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"She always flunked at Math. That's why she's like that." Hotaru said.

"No worries. I'll pass this test." Mikan said.

I overheard the conversation. Looks like Mikan is determined. Ruka came to me and asked,

"Can Mikan-chan pass the test? I mean..yeah, she's determined but you know Mikan-chan can't solve a simple quadratic equation."

"If she's having trouble with Math, she can always ask me."I replied.

I looked around but Mikan was nowhere to be found. I asked Nonoko if she saw Mikan went outside the classroom. "I think she said that she was going to the Library. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to her." She said. I felt relief.

**Normal POV**

After class, Natsume was still waiting for Mikan in the classroom. Ruka waved and left. Natsume was alone there. "Mikan is taking the review seriously." Natsume said.

Natsume went to the library and saw Mikan sleeping. _I can't believe her. She was sleeping here. Her calculations are mixed up. Why didn't you asked for my help?_

"Oi, Mikan." Natsume said to her ear.

"hmmm.. Oh, Natsume! What time is it?" Mikan exclaimed.

"The school is about to close, silly. You've been here since you left the classroom. It looks like you were determined to study." Natsume said.

"Yeah. I think I fell asleep because of too much numbers in my head." Mikan joked.

"Why didn't you asked for my help? You know that I can help you but you still didn't bother asking me." Natsume asked.

"I'm sorry. I feel like that I'm always relying on you. I wanted to do something on my own that's why I didn't ask." Mikan replied.

"Here's the deal. If I teach you in Math and you passed the test, let's have a date at the Amusement park. How about it?" Natsume explained.

"Fine. But Let's ride the Ferris Wheel After, okay?" Mikan added.

"Deal."

At the day of the Exam, Mikan was ready. _Thanks to Natsume I can pass my Math test._ The test started and Mikan was answering every question in the test. After the test, Mikan and Natsume hanged out in the Sakura Tree.

"Do you think I pass?" Mikan asked.

"Of course. As long as you remember what I taught you." Natsume said.

"I did. But I'm still nervous about it." Mikan said.

"Don't worry. You will." Natsume said as he kissed Mikan on her forehead.

/

Narumi is now telling the class the results of the test. "I'm very proud to announce that everyone passed the exam. Of course, one got the perfect score. That is Hyuuga Natsume. And of course, one got almost the perfect score. She got two mistakes. That is Sakura Mikan!"

_I did it! I passed the test! _Mikan thought. Everyone clapped their hands for Mikan. Who could know that she pass the test? _I have done it, Natsume. Thank you._ She thought as she looked at Natsume, who was smiles at her.

After class, Natsume offered Mikan a ride home. "See? I told you." Natsume tease her. "Okay. Okay. You were right. So what date and time?" Mikan asked. "On Saturday. I'll pick you up at 10 am." Natsume said.

/

Saturday morning. Mikan was already dressed up for her first Date with Natsume. She is wearing a cute peach dress. Natsume was there at the front door to pick her up. They drove and finally reached their destination.

"Wow! I can't believe we're here!" Mikan said happily.

"hahaha! You sound like a child." Natsume said this as he patted Mikan's head. "Let's have a wonderful time together." He held hands with Mikan and entered the Park.

Somewhere around the park, "the target is entering the park. What should we do?" A man asked in his cellphone. "Leave them be. I will have Natsume on my own. Nobody will have him." A woman said.

/

Who do you think the woman is?

Do you think Mikan and Natsume will enjoy their date?

Stay tuned for the Fourth Chapter! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Amusement park

**Chapter 4: Amusement Park**

_Recap: After Mikan's sickness, Natsume introduced Mikan as his fiancée. Then, Narumi announced that there will be a Math test next week. Mikan began to feel worried because she always flunks at Math. She needed help from her best friend but apparently, Hotaru is teaching Math to Nonoko and Anna. She thought of Help from Natsume but she realized that she can't rely on him always. Natsume and Mikan made a deal that if Mikan will pass, they will have a date. After the day of exam, Mikan passed. On a Saturday morning, they went to the amusement park for their date. Somewhere around the park, someone was spying on Natsume and Mikan. _

"So what's first?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm… How about that one?" Mikan was pointing to the roller coaster.

"You sure? Okay." Natsume said.

Natsume and Mikan went to the roller coaster. Mikan was so happy to have a date with Natsume.

"What are you smiling about?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. I was thinking that I'm spending a day with you." Mikan said.

Natsume's face went red. Mikan noticed this and asked, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"It's nothing!" Natsume said. _Did I just saw Natsume blush? _Mikan thought and smiled.

As they wait in the line, many girls are whispering and talking about Natsume.

"My, My, what a handsome boy!" a girl said.

"I hope he's single!" another said.

"What an ugly girl! She isn't suppose to be with him." Another one said.

A girl pushed Mikan to the side and hugged Natsume. "Ano.. uhm.. Excuse me?" Mikan said. The girl gave Mikan a death glare and talked to Natsume. "Hey there boy. Do you want to come with us? We'll be glad if you do."

Natsume gave them a glare. "No thank you. I'm with my fiancée today." he said as he pulled Mikan to his side. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" "uh.. okay." Mikan replied.

They sat in the front of the car. The ride started and Mikan got hold of Natsume's hand. Natsume looked at Mikan. He saw her some sort of afraid. The ride end and they got out.

"Hey Mikan, are you okay?" Natsume asked.

"y-yeah… I'm alright." Mikan replied.

"You know.. you should have told me that you're afraid." Natsume said

"Well, I thought I could overcome it because you're with me." Mikan said.

"Tch.. alright… what's next?" Natsume asked.

Natsume and Mikan had the best time of their lives. They rode many rides and won prizes too. As they were eating at a restaurant, the black-suited man is still spying on them

"Any reports about the target?" the woman asked.

"None ma'am. They are eating at a restaurant. They still don't notice our presence." The black-suited man replied.

"Keep on the look out." The woman said.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

**Mikan's POV**

"_It's so fun! Having a date with Natsume is like a dream come true."_ I thought.

"Hey Natsume! Ferris wheel will be our last ride okay?" I said.

"Sure. If you said so." He replied.

Then I felt a strange presence. Like someone is spying on us. I looked at our back if someone is following us. I noticed a black-suited man. I remembered that he was here before we entered.

"Hey Mikan! Let's go! What are looking at?" Natsume shouted.

"uh… Nothing!" I ran to his side._ We_ _need to be extra careful. I don't even like that guy._ I thought.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Natsume…" Mikan said with worried face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel something strange when we came here?"

"Now you mention it.. I did."

"I think we ought to be careful now. We don't know who or what it is." Mikan said.

"Okay."

It was finally 6:30 pm. Natsume promised Mikan that their last ride will be the Ferris wheel. Natsume lead the way to the Ferris wheel and Mikan was excited. They got in the Ferris wheel. Mikan was happy to see such beautiful scenery. There was once a legend that when two couple chooses to ride the Ferris wheel and kissed at the top, they will have the most romantic night of their lives.

"What such beautiful scenery!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah." Natsume replied.

"Hey Natsume.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise that you'll never find another woman besides me?"

"What are you saying, Mikan?"

"I was just wondering… What if someday.. you choose another woman besides me.. will you leave me behind?"

"Of course not. You're my fiancée. Mom will get mad if I do that. But most important, I now fell in love with someone." Natsume said.

"Really? With whom?"

"Do I really need to say it? Of course, you stupid." Natsume replied.

Mikan was happy to hear this. Mikan hugged Natsume like she never wants to give Natsume to other girls. Natsume hugged her back. As they reached the top, Natsume raised Mikan's head as their lips met for the first time. Finally, the ride was over. Natsume went to the parking lot to get the car while Mikan stayed at the entrance. Mikan again, felt that strange presence. She looked everywhere to check if the black-suited man was still following them.

_Where is he?_ Mikan thought.

"Oi Mikan! Come on. Get inside!" Natsume shouted.

"wha.. Oh! Coming!" Mikan replied.

Natsume and Mikan rode off to the road when the black-suited man appeared at the entrance. Mikan saw him but it was too late.

"The target is now going home, Ma'am. What are we going to do?" he said.

"Nothing for a while. We have to come up with a plan. Good job, Eyes. You can now go home." The woman replied.

"Yes Mistress Luna."

"Natsume, once I get rid of that girl. You'll be mine!" Luna said this with an evil laugh.

Who is this woman?

What will happened to Mikan and Natsume's relationship?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Luna Koizumi

**Chapter 5: the transferred Student**

_Recap: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are now officially known couples in Alice Academy. When Mikan passed the Math test, she promised Natsume that they will have a date at the amusement park. As they were at the park, there was someone who was spying on them. Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume had fun at the park. During their last ride, their lips met for the first time. This was a romantic moment for them. Unfortunately, the black-suited man, Eyes, was spying them until they went home. Who really is the woman he's speaking to?_

They day was beautiful. All students at Alice Academy were greeting each other 'good morning' and 'hello'. At class 2-C, all students were chattering about the transferred student. Mikan has arrived at the classroom with Natsume at her back. Both of them went to their seat. _(A/N: Remember: they still seat beside each other! ^/^) _Then Nonoko and Anna went to Mikan.

"Ne~ Mikan, have you heard about the transferred student?" Nonoko said with excitement.

"Yeah.. the whole class have been talking about it." Mikan replied.

"What gender do you think? I hope it's a guy!" Anna said with a loving atmosphere.

"Hehehe.. Here comes Anna with her wildest dreams.." Mikan laugh.

As they laugh each other, the door opened and Narumi entered with a girl entering last.

"Today, we'll be having a transferred student. Please introduce yourself in front of the class." Narumi said.

"Okay.. I'm Luna Koizumi. My Alice is Ice. It's nice to meet you all!" She said with a smiling face. They boys in the class was satisfied except for two, Natsume and Ruka.

"Okay.. You'll be sitting behind Sakura and Hyuuga.." Narumi said.

"Hai~!" she replied.

**Mikan's POV**

When Narumi-sensei entered the class with the transferred student, I was surprised that it was a girl.

"Today, we'll be having a transferred student. Please introduce yourself in front of the class." Narumi said.

"Okay.. I'm Luna Koizumi. My Alice is Ice. It's nice to meet you all!" She said with a smiling face. I noticed that all boys were satisfied except for Ruka, who was busy playing with his rabbit and Natsume, who was staring outside the window.

"Okay.. You'll be sitting behind Sakura and Hyuuga.." Narumi said.

"Hai~!" she replied.

As she passed by me, I heard her murmuring… _"I've found you…"_ Then the strange feeling has returned again. _Could she be?_ I thought. I got goose bumps all over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsume asked.

"Y-Yeah.." I lied. I supposed Natsume felt that too. _"Be careful.."_ I heard Natsume murmured that. Then I nodded as a reply.

**Natsume's POV**

I overheard when that Bastard Narumi entered with the transferred student, it was a girl. I looked at her and somehow felt a strange feeling. I didn't made eye contact but I listened to the introduction.

"Today, we'll be having a transferred student. Please introduce yourself in front of the class." He said.

"Okay.. I'm Luna Koizumi. My Alice is Ice. It's nice to meet you all!" She said with a smiling face. _What_ _is she hiding in that fake smile?_ I thought.

"Okay.. You'll be sitting behind Sakura and Hyuuga.." Narumi said.

"Hai~!" she replied.

_Shit! This is not good._ I said to myself. I heard her murmuring something at Mikan. I think Mikan felt the strange feeling when she passed by her. I couldn't help but to worry for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah.." She replied. I notice that was a lie. _"Be careful.."_ I murmured to her. Then she nodded as her reply. I think she understood what I said.

**Normal POV**

At break time, Mikan arrange her desk. Then Natsume asked her if she wants to eat at the cafeteria.

"Okay. Hold on, I need to get our bento." Mikan said.

"Our Bento? You mean you made two?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah. I thought you might want some I made." Mikan replied with a crying baby face.

"tch, alright I will eat it. But we need to go to the cafeteria first." Natsume gave up with Mikan's crybaby face.

As they leave, Luna asked the group of girls around her. "What is Sakura's relationship to Hyuuga?" "Well, they are engaged." A girl said. Then a bomb entered in front of the class. The class took cover.

"But we, the Natsume Hyuuga fans club, do not like it!" Sumire shouted.

The classroom was destroyed from their entrance. Yuu, the class president, was shocked when he saw the classroom destroyed.

"WWWWAAAAAHHHH! What happened to classroom?" Yuu shouted with anger.

Sumire left the classroom without everyone notices. The class started fixing the classroom with their Alices. Then Mikan and Natsume came back and were surprised to what happened to the classroom.

"What happened here?" Mikan asked Nonoko.

"Well, it was Sumire. She entered the classroom with it again and destroyed most of our tables except for Natsume and Ruka's table…" She replied.

"_(sigh)_ She really can't accept the fact that Natsume and I are engaged. I can't blame her." Mikan said with a calm face.

"Anyway, we need to fix the classroom as soon as possible." Natsume recommend.

"Right," Mikan and Natsume began to help with the whole class. Luna saw their strong relationship and began to start a plan inside her mind.

What will this Luna girl plan for Natsume and Mikan's relationship?

How is she going to execute it?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^


End file.
